


Nothing escapes the Black Widow

by dinosAreCute



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They laughed, unaware that Bruce and Natasha watched from the kitchen balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing escapes the Black Widow

 

 

8pm, Avengers’ HQ.

Wanda lay on the couch with a bag of ice on her hand.

“Maximoff, you’re alright?” – Steve passed by her, Vision following right behind him – “That was such a punch”

“I’ll be fine” – Wanda shrugged, and forced a smile.

“Take care” – Steve patted her shoulder – “The other guy’s still knocked out” – he congratulated before leaving.

 

Just then Vision approached, caressing Wanda’s hair - “What do you need?”

Wanda looked at him for a second before mewling - “Well, a massage would be very welcome” – and she fixed herself on the couch, making room for Vision to sit. She placed her legs over his, and as soon as Vision started his magic, Wanda felt better (not because her sore wrist healed instantly – as if – but because she really enjoyed them being that close).

“Maybe you should wear a wrist brace?” – he suggested.

“Stark has offered me one. One he has developed, it seems” – Wanda replied, combing her hair with her free hand.

“And you haven’t accepted it” – Vision concluded, and Wanda crinkled her nose.

“I hate everything Stark does”

Vision let out a short laugh – “I was made by Mr. Stark”

“No you were not” – Wanda defend herself, frowning.

“Oh, yes, I was. He did help”

Then she pouted, and interrupted Vision’s massage on her arm, cupping his face – “Then you’re the only thing Stark has done, that I don’t hate” – she spoke in a childish manner, and kissed his nose – “Is that better?”

 They laughed, unaware that Bruce and Natasha watched from the kitchen balcony.

 

“Do you see what I see?"

"Natasha, he's just massaging her hand"

"I've got a feeling they've been massaging much more"

"Natasha...!"

"They're keeping it under the radar, Doc, but nothing escapes the Black Widow"

 

 

 

 


End file.
